El Destino Nos Unio
by pokemonshipper3
Summary: Zoroark una pokémon solitaria que acababa de perder a un ser querido se encuentra luchando contra el dolor, pero el destino al quitarle algo parte de su familia le presentó a alguien que la ayudara a sentirse amada de nuevo.


**NOTA: Hola a todos les quería informar que la votación se cancela por mi falta de tiempo e inspiración, si no soy muy buena escribiendo así que solo publicare es y ningún otro pues escribir tantos me retrasaba con mi Fanfic actual "Corazón en Llamas". Sin nada más que decir disfrútenlo.**

 _Pokémon no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes._

 **El Destino Nos Unió.**

 _Cap1: La Llovizna._

En el bosque se desataba la lluvia, todo parecía gris, con un ambiente altamente depresivo, y lo único escuchable era el sonido de las ramas de los altos robles siendo azotadas por las fuertes brisas de lo que por ahora era una llovizna, y el chapoteo de algunos Pokémon caminando por los charcos buscando refugios o jugando en la lluvia. En ese bosque se encontraba vagando una Zoroark, con una expresión de tristeza y hundida en sus pensamientos profundamente, caminaba lentamente por aquella llovizna a través de todos esos Pokémons que corrían por los alrededores, pero sin mutarse y continuando su caminata afligida, para después lograr localizar un tronco seco a unos cuantos metros, alejado de los otros Pokémon, se acercó al susodicho y se sentó aun con la misma tristeza y cabizbaja, cruzando los brazos para poder mantenerse tibia, no traía ni una sola prenda, pero su rostro volvió a tornarse afligido y empezaron a brotarle lágrimas de los ojos, mientras solo procedió a sollozar e intentar secarse las lagrimas.

-Y-yo no p-podía hacer nada – sollozó Zoroark con las patas en los ojos intentando dejar de llorar, pero sin éxito.

Hace unas horas ella había asistido al funeral de su hermanito, un pequeño Zorua que ya no se encontraba en ese mundo y había sido llamado al cielo por Arceus, a ellos les gustaba jugar todos los días algo que ya no podían hacer, eran como los mejores hermanos, o eso creían antes de que ocurriese lo que termino con la vida del pequeño, esas malditas diferencias de hermanos le habían hecho a Zoroark pagarlo caro, y no podía dejar de lamentarse.

 **FLASHBACK:**

En un ambiente oscuro, se sentía el peligro en el aire, era en la ciudad en una noche tibia, con los edificios encendidos con luces de colores, tantas como si de un arcoíris se tratase, muchas luces de un festival de disfraces de superhéroes, con cientos de crías corriendo por todos lados unas disfrazadas y otras solo pasando el rato, no eran muy ruidosos aunque fueran niños lo que más hacían era jugar con videojuegos conectados a una televisión en el lugar.

Pero a una distancia considerable no había una linda fiesta, era un callejón oscuro, donde ocasionalmente estaba vacío, pero esa no era la ocasión, pues un Toxicroak estaba atacando con puño drenaje a un pequeño Zorua, sin parar, los gritos del Pokémon eran suaves y secos, como resultado de ya haber gritado por más de media hora, pero a un lado una Zoroark luchando para mantenerse de pie intentando proteger a su hermanito, sus patas temblorosas no le favorecían y termino cayendo sobre sus rodillas muy heridas y raspadas, volvió a intentar ponerse de pie, dificultosamente ayudándose con sus patas delanteras logro ponerse de pie y empezó a preparar un pulso umbrío, pero el toxicroak se percató de ello y la golpeo con desquite haciendo que Zoroark volviera a caer, Zoroark lo intentaba, pretendía ayudar a su hermano, pero el ya no tener PP (puntos de pelea) o incluso fuerzas hiso que naciera un sentimiento de impotencia, de no poder ayudar a la persona que más quería en este mundo, ese mismo sentimiento se trasformaba lentamente en tristeza, el ver como su hermano agonizaba mientras ese asesino lo seguía golpeando, la sangre brotaba de la boca de su hermano y la miraba con ojos suplicantes, que le decían, "ayúdame por favor", solo hicieron que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

De un momento a otro el Toxicroak dejaba de atacar, tenía una cara de satisfacción de un desequilibrado mental, se notaba que había disfrutado tal acto de crueldad, agarrando un disfraz de superhéroe que estaba tirado en el suelo húmedo de aquel callejón, obviamente antes de Zorua, se secó las patas que ya estaban salpicadas de sangre del pequeño Zorro siniestro, tomo la billetera de Zoroark y se retiró como si no hubiera dejado una Pokémon casi adulta y una cría que necesitaban atención medica de inmediato.

Zoroark se levantó algo más rápido, pues la preocupación que sentía en esos momentos, hiso que el dolor no la molestara, bueno por lo menos lo suficiente para acercarse a su hermanito, el cual ya estaba cubierto de sangre y sus ojos azules que apenas podían mantenerse abiertos, todavía seguía sufriendo, Zoroark no tenía nada, el tipo se había llevado su teléfono celular, no tenía conocimientos para curarlo y menos las herramientas necesarias, pero cuando quiso revisar la herida para ver que tanto podía ayudarlo, sus ojos quedaron como platos al notar que el antes su hermano ya no respiraba.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Zoroark al recordar eso, ese momento en el que su hermano había dejado el mundo, ese momento en el que se enfrentó a un criminal para salvar a su hermanito, que claramente termino sin éxito, ese recuerdo hiso que los ojos se le aguaran, las lágrimas lentamente se deslizaban por sus mejillas, y un gesto de total desconsuelo se hiciera presente en su rostro, y así continuo sollozando en aquella llovizna fría.

Por otro lado un Lucario que buscaba bayas para comer con una canasta marrón clara, pues el invierno se acercaba y como no tenía suficientes recursos para ir a la ciudad, tuvo que limitarse a recoger bayas para sobrevivir las próximas noches frías de tormentas heladas, se escucharon algunos truenos, y la llovizna ahora empezaba a tornarse más fuerte, "Lo que me faltaba" se lamentó Lucario en su mente, ya dirigiéndose resignado y decaído a su casa a lo profundo del bosque. Pero algo lo detuvo, escucho un llanto no muy lejos, no tenía nada que hacer al llegar a su casa a sí que comenzó a caminar en dirección al sonido sollozante.

Al llegar al lugar donde provenían esos llantos, se sorprendió al ver a una zoroark sollozando sentada en un tronco seco, era inminente que algo muy malo le había pasado, los tipo siniestro no son de llorar por cualquier tontería, debía ser algo serio, se acercó con cautela a la tipo siniestro, y por demostrar algo de compasión le puso una baya aranja a su lado, la tipo siniestro al notar eso miro la baya aun con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Zoroark de una manera insolente, pero con un tono sollozante y triste, mientras miraba con molestia al tipo lucha.

\- Hey, no quiero ningún problema contigo, solo te vi triste y te quise dar una baya para que te sintieras mejor – Se defendió Lucario de manera firme, pero no molesta.

\- pues no quiero tu lastima – dijo la tipo sinestro, finalizando la pequeña conversación aun siendo hostil y distante, pero con los ojos húmedos y en tono triste. Aun así se resignó a agarrar la baya.

\- espero te pongas mejor, adiós – se despidió Lucario, ya retirándose adentrándose de nuevo al bosque.

Zoroark ni se molestó en despedirse, pero esa conversación la calmo un poco y ya no tenía ganas para llorar, así que aun un poco depresiva empezó a comer la baya aranja un poco más animada, pero ese ánimo no duró mucho, se empezaron a escuchar varios truenos y pequeños rayos se empezaban a volver más fuertes, la pequeña llovizna se había vuelto una tormenta con posibilidades de ser eléctrica, Zoroark ignoraba la fuerte tormenta que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, estaba pensando profundamente "¿Qué quería ese Pokémon?" cuestionó la Pokémon en su mente, ya terminándose de comer la baya, se sentía más animada y se levantó del tronco, para después secarse las lágrimas, ese tema que la entristecía seguía deprimiéndola, pero ya no al punto de hacerla llorar.

De repente una gran luz deslumbro los ojos de Zoroark, dejándola con los ojos adoloridos, después de frotárselos para aliviar el ardor, se dio cuenta que había sido un rayo, pero unos pequeños segundos escucho un árbol caerse cerca de su localización, Zoroark se preocupó por cualquier cría que estuviera en peligro, ya que habían muchas jugando hace apenas unos veinte minutos, ese sensación de salvar a cualquier Pokémon pequeño que estuviera en peligro, hacía que no se preocupara por su bienestar, la culpa de no poder salvar a su hermano la había segado, no podía razonar, solo empezó a correr en dirección al acontecimiento.

Cuando llegó a aquel accidente, se dio cuenta que no había ninguna cría en peligro, sino un Lucario joven aplastado por el tronco de un roble, y estaba inconsciente, la sangre se dispersaba por todo el césped y los pasos del Lucario se perdían por las miles de gotas de agua cayendo al suelo, Zoroark se dio cuenta que era ese mismo Lucario que hablo con ella, pues a unos metros estaba esa canasta que llevaba el Pokémon, ese Lucario tan compasivo que le dio una baya, de pronto sintió culpa y sin pensarlo dos veces intento mover el tronco pero si lo hacía terminaría de lastimar a Lucario, en un acto de desesperación uso garra umbría hacia el tronco, haciendo que se rompiera a la mitad, y al mismo tiempo lanzando unas cuantas ramas por el aire, pudo ver un mejor ángulo del tipo lucha, estaba desangrándose debía hacer algo, busco velozmente unas hojas para hacer un vendaje improvisado, lo puso en la herida y logro que la hemorragia disminuyera, pero no arreglaba el problema, estaba esperando ver como reaccionaria.

El Lucario abrió los ojos lentamente hasta poder visualizar bien a Zoroark.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí? – cuestiono el Lucario débilmente entre cortes, para después caer desmayado de nuevo.

Zoroark al principio se alegró, sabía que estaba vivo aun, pero ese sentimiento de preocupación volvió al ver a Lucario caer otra vez al suelo inconsciente, tuvo unos minutos de duda, pero se le ocurrió algo, ella conocía a una Audino que curaba a Pokémon necesitados sin cobrar, aunque tenía algunas consecuencias, era la única forma de que Lucario sobreviviera, así que lo alzo y lo empezó a cargar, a pesar de su apariencia, ese Pokémon pesaba notoriamente "Con razón en tipo acero" pensó Zoroark intentando bromear, pero era un momento serio, se centró de nuevo y se puso en camino a la casa de Audino.

Zoroark corría por aquella tormenta, intentaba mantener la calma, pero ese fuerte sonido de los truenos, y le la lluvia cayendo vigorosamente no la dejaban tranquilizarse, por otro lado tenía que lograr esquivar cada tronco, roca o rama que se le hiciera frente, la tipo siniestro estaba totalmente asustada, no sabía si seguía vivo, o si lograría llevarlo totalmente a salvo, sentía que si no llegaba a tiempo la muerte de ese Pokémon sería su culpa, sentía una tensión del tamaño de un Snorlax. Pero sintió que los brazos de Lucario se movieron un poco y cuando bajo la cabeza vio que estaba despierto sonriéndole.

-Gra-Gracias – dijo Lucario débilmente, sonriendo a duras penas, mientras una lágrima le caía del ojo y se resbalaba por su mejilla lentamente, para después volver a cerrar los parpados.

Eso tranquilizo un poco a Zoroark incluso la hiso sonreír cosa que ella no hacía desde hace una semana, él la animo y la lleno de perseverancia para continuar lo poco de camino que quedaba, Zoroark sintió su pecho algo cálido y su corazón se aceleró considerablemente, pero ella solo lo ignoro.

Después de ese arduo camino la tipo siniestro ya iba corriendo hacia el pórtico de la Audino, subió las pequeñas escaleras que este tenía para llegar a la entrada y toco desesperadamente el timbre, todo dependía si esa Audino se encontrara en su casa, en esos momentos en que los segundos parecían horas, Zoroark solo pensaba "vamos Audino por favor, por favor, por favor" pensó preocupada. Pero un segundo después la puerta se abrió y afortunadamente era Audino y sin mirar de frente ha Zoroark dijo:

-Hola ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? – Dijo Audino calmada, hasta que vio a Zoroark llevando a Lucario en brazos - ¡ho por Arceus! – exclamo la Audino sorprendida, para después quitarle a Lucario de los brazos a Zoroark y ayudar a Lucario a caminar, para sentarlo en una camilla.

Zoroark se había quedado en la entrada, pues Audino no la invito a pasar, seria de mala educación pasar sin permiso, pero ya la tipo siniestro se sentía aliviada al saber que Lucario estaría en buenas manos, sin peligro de muerte, pero se sentía extraña al no saber si lo volvería a ver, eso le dejo una sensación extraña en el pecho, pero Zoroark creyó que solo era la adrenalina y debía calmarse. Audino comenzó a acercarse hacia Zoroark al terminar de estabilizar a Lucario.

-Tranquila Zoroark, se pondrá bien – Dijo la Pokémon doctora, con las patas en la puerta.

\- puedo verlo ma… - Decía Zoroark pero Audino le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Zoroark se molestó un poco y empezó a bajar del pórtico, "pero que grosera" pensó disgustada, todavía con esa sensación en el pecho, que era particularmente agradable y sentía algo de preocupación de no volverlo a ver, "¿pero que me pasa?" se cuestionó Zoroark en su mente, pero decidió ignorarlo por ahora, y emprendió camino a su casa ya que la tormenta había cesado y se podía ver claramente a la brillante Luna iluminando la noche.

Continuara…

 **NOTA: Bueno gracias por leer está especie de piloto, espero les haya gustado aunque me salió medio gore XD, Bueno nos leemos y adioos.**

 **Recomendación del Fic:**

 **(Ninjashipping) Vínculos: de ItsTheCrew: vayan y apoyen a su maravilloso FanFic, y lean su nuevo capítulo súper interesante y muy divertido :D.**


End file.
